


A Place to Belong

by CaptainMoonGoose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Experimentation, Family, Hurt/Comfort, I promise it wont be so angsty and dark the whole time, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Power! AU, Protectiveness, Torture, Tsukki is a pain, Violence, Wingfic, but it's not too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMoonGoose/pseuds/CaptainMoonGoose
Summary: Kageyama had wings.They weren't metaphorical wings, the kind people talked of when trying to motivate and inspire others to ‘spread your wings and fly!’. No, Kageyama’s wings were very real and tangible, sprouting from his shoulder blades and standing firmly behind him, elegant and intimidating.*******The Unnatural are the scum of society. Born with powers and traits no normal human could ever posses, they're shipped away to facilities where they're tested on to try and find a cure for their 'illness'. Kageyama though he'd be able to hide his cumbersome wings to escape the terrifying fate of the facilities. After all, he'd been doing it for a good two and a half years.What will happen when his secret is discovered?





	1. Prologue

Kageyama had wings.

They weren't metaphorical wings, the kind people talked of when trying to motivate and inspire others to ‘spread your wings and fly!’. No, Kageyama’s wings were very real and tangible, sprouting from his shoulder blades and standing firmly behind him, elegant and intimidating.

They were beautiful. Sleek, jet black feathers glistened in the light, not a single one out of place. They were huge; the wings were a little less than double his height when fully spread out, one tip to the other. They probably would be strong enough to carry him in the air, if he tried. However, he was almost certain that his wings were too weak for that, and thay he’d just end up hurting himself.

Kageyama hated his wings. They were pointless, and overall a huge burden to him. To Kageyama, all they did was label his as a freak. When he had to see them everyday, it just reminded him how he’d never be normal. How he was one of the Unnatural.

People with different abilities were ostracized from society, sent away to government facilities to spend the rest of their life in captivity, trying to be cured of their ‘ailment’. Some people could hide their abilities well, such as those with smaller things such as night vision or invisibility. They were the lucky ones. People like that couldn't blend in easily and go throughout their life carefree.

Other people, such as Kageyama, had more noticeable ones, like gills, control over the elements, or wings, like Kageyama had. These people were normally figured out right away, almost always within the year that their power came to the surface. Luckily, Kageyama had been able to hide his secret for close to two and a half years. No one knew, not even his parents.

He didn't like keeping secrets from his parents, especially not something as big as this. However, he’d heard his parent’s views about the Unnatural, and what he had heard was not his ideal answer.

In the end, he had two options:   
1- Tell his parents, and end up most likely getting shipped away to be fixed.   
2- Continue to keep it secret, living with the guilt of hiding his wings, but still living.

Kageyama’s wings were a matter of freedom, or the rest of his life stuck in a testing facility. The choice was obvious.

Everyday, he woke up, pulled them as tightly as he could to his back, and binded them so tightly to his back they couldn't even move a centimeter. It was painful and irritating, but he had no other option. The only time he could let them free was at night, when everyone was sleeping.

For two and a half years he lived that way, closed off and brooding. He was okay with that, too, so long as he was free. However, good things weren't meant to last for Kageyama.

It was his first week of his first year at highschool when his parents caught him with his wings spread out, uncovered and there for all to see. He thought the coast would be clear, that he’d be alright since it was late at night anyways. Only his mother had walked in the minute he’d shaken out his wings, prompting her to scream in horror.

This, in turn, caused his father to race upstairs, halting immediately when he saw the monstrosity that sprouted from his son's back. Kageyama froze in terror, not moving a muscle.

His father’s face morphed into one of pure hatred, eyes darkening and mouth turning downward in a scowl. He surged forward, slamming Kageyama back into the wall, shouting profanities at him that Kageyama didn't even bother to tune into. Over his father’s shoulder, he saw his mother on her cellphone talking to someone. Kageyama already knew who it was.

His freedom was gone.

His parents said he had ten minutes until the local authorities came to collect him and transport him to a facility about a half an hour drive away. His father threw a small duffle bag at him, which hit his face and fell to the floor. Silently, with tears in his eyes he refused to let fall, he started to stuff clothes into his bag to take with him.

After hesitating for a moment, he reached for a small throw blanket that rested on his bed and shoved that in, too. Kageyama figured that any small piece of his old life that he could take with him would help, even if it was the smallest comfort.

By the time he was packed, there was a knock on his door, signaling the arrival of his transport. His father walked over to him, wrapping his large, cold hand around the back of Kageyama’s neck, dragging him to the door. He flung open the door, throwing his only son out to the authorities, not saying a single word of goodbye as he slammed the door. Kageyama could hear his mother's ugly sobs even after the door was shut.

That was it. There was no goodbye, no warm hugs, no sign of even the smallest ounce of compassion. The authorities clipped chains around his wrists and feet, then proceeded to hook a heavy collar around his neck with a leash attached to it.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw one of the men reach into his pocket and pull out a small remote. When he clicked the button on the remote, a terrible wave of electricity flowed through him, the pain so great he collapsed to his knees. He cried out gruffly, face contorting in response to the terrible shocks that wouldn't stop. In that moment, Kageyama came to a harsh revelation.

There was and never would be any kindness in this world for him, not when he was such an ugly freak.

All because Kageyama had wings.


	2. Cell 81924

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama get his first look around the facility, and meets new people. 
> 
> He's less than thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.  
> Enjoy! ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

The first thing Kageyama noticed about the facility was the smell, as well as the pristine state of his new prison. Everything was spotless, the white tiled floors and counters sparkling against the fluorescent lights. The putrid stench of cleaning supplies invaded his nose with every inhale he took, burning his nostrils with how prominent it was.

His new handlers didn't make eye contact with him. They forced his head down and looked straight ahead, as if they were somehow better than him. His wings flared out behind him in irritation, feathers bristling.

They led him down a narrow hallway, so narrow that only one other handler could walk properly beside the raven haired teen. At the end of the hallways was a large iron door, obviously very armored and well protected. Kageyama shivered at the mere sight of it.

When they reached the door, one of the workers scanned their ID, causing the door to create a large, mechanical buzz, making Kageyama jump in surprise. This resulted in angry warning shouts from the handlers, as well as a smack or two. Kageyama hissed in annoyance. Within the first five minutes of his stay, he decided he already despised the place with as much hatred that his heart could muster.

Finally, the door swung open, leading them to a much larger, more open room. Inside, there were even more heavy iron doors leading to what Kageyama assumed were cells where the Unnatural were kept. There were around ten of them, each with a sign above the door labeling the section they were in with a number.

They roughly led Kageyama to one in the back corner, going through the bothersome process of unlocking the door and throwing him in unceremoniously. Before he could even turn his head around to shoot them a glare, the handlers were slamming the door shut, leaving him alone in a room full of other Unnatural that he didn't know the slightest thing about.

“A new one, eh? Hey, kid! Who are ya?” Kageyama quickly turned around, coming face to face with another teen. He had a shaved head, as well as a pair of shocking blood red reptilian-like eyes. His mouth curved up in a terrifying scowl, sharp teeth completing the look. It probably would have been extremely frightening, had he not looked like an idiot trying to show off. Kageyama flicked his wings in boredom.

“Oi, Tanaka! Back off and leave the poor kid alone. He’s probably terrified.” Another voice scolded, this time a kinder looking teen with silver hair stepping forward. He pulled the shaved one back, stepping forward and holding out his hand for Kageyama to shake. “Sugawara Koshi,” he greeted. “Call me Suga!”

Kageyama took the hand hesitantly, not bothering to introduce himself yet. He didn't really want to introduce himself to these people. He would benefit nothing from being nice to them, and was certain that they'd just end up dead or hating him, as things normally ended up for him.

There was a loud bang behind Suga, causing the silver haired teen to wince. It was followed by a whine, as well as a sharp command to ‘sit still and stop causing a fuss, give him time!’.

A dark haired teen stepped forward them, standing beside Suga and wrapping his arm around the other’s waist. Kageyama watched uncomfortably as Suga leaned into the affectionate touch, not phased in the slightest. “Sawamura Daichi,” he greeted. “Welcome to cell number 81924.”

They turned, leading Kageyama into the rest of the cell. It was a decent size, maybe a little bit smaller than a classroom. The only comforts in the cell was a run down toilet shoved in the back right corner and a medium pile of ratty blankets in the back right corner.

“He has wings, too!” A small orange blob rushed forward, halting mere inches in front of Kageyama, much too close for his liking. The small, orange boy had wings as well, exactly like Kageyama’s in color, only smaller and much more well kept. There didn't seem to be a single feather out of place despite his living condition.

“Yours are so big! Have you ever tried flying with them? You probably could! I tried once, before I was put in here. It didn't really work, but I did kinda hover for a bit!” He got starry eyed. “One day, when I’m outta here, I’m gonna teach myself to fly.” Kageyama couldn't help himself. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“We’re not getting out of here,” Kageyama grumbled. “Have you seen the security of this place? Someone as small as you wouldn't be able to take that down.” The other winged boy’s grin broke almost immediately, an annoyed scowl replacing it. He crossed his arms and pouted, looking ready to pick a fight. Kageyama heard a sigh, followed by Daichi giving a warning.

“Hinata, don’t go picking a fight!” Hinata opened his mouth like he was going to argue, but closed it quickly.

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Grumpy pants. We will get out of here someday!” Hinata stuck his tongue out, causing Kageyama to wonder if he was actually five.

“So who are you?” Another kid asked, this one harboring intricate, complex tattoos on the entirety of his arms. Kageyama had heard of people like him before, they were the casters. It was one of the most rare powers, but also one of the most deadly. If they got their hands on spell books, they could conjure spells strong enough to take down entire governments. However, they were always able to be discovered at ages as young as infancy, due to the obvious tattoos they were branded with.

“Yeah! Noya’s right, who are you?” Tanaka chimed in, standing beside the short caster and giving him an ‘intimidating’ look once more.

Kageyama ignored them, storming past them and over to the pile of blankets. In the middle of them was a tall blond teen with glasses, as well as another teen with a kind, freckled face. When the latter saw Kageyama approach where they were sitting, he stood, trying to drag the other with him. The blond didn't move.

“Tsukki, come on, let's give him the blankets,” he said. “He’s new, be kind!”

“I’m not moving for him,” he scoffed. “I don’t care who he is, we were here first.” Kageyama growled in annoyance, unfolding his wings slightly to make himself seem bigger. Tsukki rolled his eyes, not amused in the slightest. “You don't scare me. Nice try, though.”

Kageyama dove forward suddenly, grabbing at the blond’s throat with his hands and trying to squeeze are hard as he could. Shouts erupted around him, and within seconds Kageyama was slammed back against the wall, Daichi pinning him there. It hurt his wings, but that was the least of his worries.

He saw Suga talking to Tsukki, asking him if he was okay, which the latter just shooed away with an uninterested tsk and a wave of his hand. Daichi tightened his grip around Kageyama, bringing his focus back to him.

“Listen here,” he fumed, voice low and threatening. “I understand you’re probably terrified and hurt right now, and that this is exactly the last place you wanna be at the moment. But the second you attack one of our own, we will not hesitate to fight back. Understand?” When Kageyama didn't respond right away, he tightened his hold. “I said, do you understand!”

Kageyama gave a small nod, which caused Daichi to release his hold on him. There was a tense silence in the air, all pairs of eyes bearing into Kageyama. Everyone’s reactions were different, but they all made it clear.

They already didn't like him.

He kept telling himself not to let that fact get to him, that he knew this would happen, but it didn’t make him feel any better about the situation. He padded over to the now empty blanket pile, using his wings to create a sort of shield around himself, tuning out the commotion around him. Somehow, he was able to fall asleep.

********

He woke up soon after to the mechanical sound of the doors opening. He peeked through his wings, seeing a pair of handlers shoving in a taller, bearded teen in, who collapsed in exhaustion against Suga’s chest. He looked worn down and defeated, which made Kageyama nervous.

He saw them coming over towards him and he panicked, trying to scramble further into the corner. However, they were having none of that, and grabbed him by the neck, hauling him up and dragging his struggling body out.

They led him to a horribly small room, one that would make claustrophobic people instantly nervous. They forced him to lay facedown on an uncomfortable, thick, metal table, wrapping sturdy leather straps around his wrists, upper arms,ankles, and thighs. Kageyama’s breathing picked up pace in anxiety, terrified for what was to come. He couldn't see what they were doing, which made it even worse.

He heard the sound of his shirt being torn off his back, making him fully exposed to the scientists. He felt them poke and prod at the juncture where his wings met his back, making Kageyama shudder. The hands disappeared for a moment, but soon returned, holding down firmly on the back of his head.

Suddenly, Kageyama felt a searing, red-hot pain on the back of his neck, right above the shock collar they still hadn't removed. He let out a guttural scream, the smell of burning flesh filling the room. He was in so much pain, more than he’d ever experienced in his life. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He was being branded.

After what felt like an eternity, it was pulled away, leaving Kageyama a shaking, sobbing mess. His neck was throbbing, his skin still sizzling slightly.

He felt the scientists poking around at his wings, but didn't react, not even when they plucked a feather out to keep.

Despite the giant burn on the back of his neck, they still showed him not even the smallest bit of compassion as they dragged him back to cell 81924, dropping him as soon as they stepped foot inside the door.

Kageyama felt all the other Unnatural’s eyes on him as he crumpled to the ground, not moving from his awkward lump of limbs and wings.

He hasn't even been in the facility for more than a day, and yet he’d already come to the conclusion that it was hell on earth.

And he wasn’t getting out anytime soon.

 


	3. Don't be Pathetic

“Is he awake?”

“Noya, stop yelling. You're not helping when you do that.”

“Sorry, Suga.”

“Branding him already made him like that? God, he’s never going to survive here. Pathetic.”

“Oi! Tsukki, knock it off!”

“Whatever.”

Kageyama didn’t move as the others surrounded him. He closed his eyes, breathing raggedly as he fought down the wave of nausea that hit him. He flinched when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder, mentally berating himself for how weak he was appearing. The moody blond dumbass was right, he was pathetic.

“Hey, can you look at me?” Kageyama didn’t move. “Please? We’re only here to help, I promise.” Slowly, with all the strength he could muster, he raised his head, eyes skimming around the group. For the most part, they stared back at him with shared empathy, all except Tsukishima, who looked bored, if anything.

“Why don’t we take him to the blankets,” Daichi recommended, arms crossed over his chest. Suga nodded, turning back to Kageyama.

“I’m gonna help lift you up now, okay?” The silver haired teen moved his hands underneath Kageyama’s armpits, gently hauling him up. Kageyama grunted, his burn throbbing, and his mind barely registered him moving. When he was placed down on the pile of ratty blankets, he felt another body next to him. He slowly moved his eyes over, seeing the man that the guards had dropped off earlier sleeping.

“That’s Asahi,” Suga chimed. “He’s still resting from the session he got out of a little while ago, don't mind him. He can look a little scary at first, but he’s a gentle giant, really.” Suga smiled brightly at him.

Kageyama moved his gaze over to the other inhabitants of the cell, glad to see that they were all doing their own thing. He didn't fancy everyone's attention on him when he was so weak.

“Can you show me your neck? I need to see how bad the branding is.” Kageyama wrapped his wings around himself protectively, his eyes narrowed in a glare.

“You won't help it,” he hissed. “There's no point in just staring at it, other than to be a nuisance.”

“Hey, no need to get all hostile. I can help it quite a bit, but only if you let me look at it. Please?” Suga’s gaze was unrelenting and intense. With a sigh, he unfurled his wings and allowed the older teen to move behind him. He hissed through clenched teeth when he felt a hand prod at his neck, his body tensing and his wings puffing out in warning.

Suddenly, there was a warmth that spread to his neck, followed by a lack of pain that was previously there. He whirled around, just in time to see Suga’s hands glowing a light pink color. His eyes widened slightly. “You’re a healer.”

Suga nodded, moving back in front of Kageyama and sitting cross legged. “Yup! I can regenerate limbs, too! Well, only mine, but it’s still quite nice. I’m not able to get rid of the scarring though, sorry about that. You still have the brand on you.” Right now, that was the least important thing on Kageyama's mind.

“But how do you still have your powers? Don't they put in an implant?” Kageyama was confused. He’d been told that they were injected with devices to cut off their powers. If this was true, shouldn't Suga’s not work?

“My ability makes those things useless,” he answered. “The formula is cleansed from my body due to my healing ability. Any method they tried to stunt my powers with is a failure. Since I’m not much of a threat, I think they've stopped caring as much.”

“Oh.” Kageyama didn't know how to react to that. Would he be given implants? After all, he didn't really hold any power, besides the large bird wings on his back, but those couldn't even do anything.

“What’s your name?” Daichi came and sat next to Suga. “Weather you like it or not, you're stuck here now. You might as well make the most of it.”

“Kageyama Tobio,” he muttered. Daichi nodded.

“Daichi Sawamura. I can summon and control fire.”

“Wait, are we doing introductions now?” The orange boy bounced over (quite literally), a huge grin plastered on his face. Kageyama was annoyed by his chipper attitude, and had to hold in a biting remark. “My name’s Hinata Shoyo!” His wings fluttered in excitement. Kageyama was sure that if the redhead could actually fly, he’d be all over the place.

Tanaka and Noya came over then, telling Kageyama their names (even though he had already picked up on them with through their conversations) and their powers. Kageyama had already picked up that Noya was a mage by the designs on his arms, the black patterns twisting and swirling around his arms, disappearing under the sleeve of his shirt.

Tanaka, as it turned out, was a serpent shifter. Kageyama wasn't really surprised, if he had to be completely honest. His red snake like eyes and pointed teeth gave that away almost instantly.

The freckled teen and Tsukki stepped forward then, the former much more willingly than the latter. His name was Yamaguchi, and he could control plants. Tsukki had telekinesis.

“The sleeping one is Asahi, as Suga said,” Daichi told him. “He’s got electricity.”

Kageyama nodded his head slowly, eyes roaming around the rag tag group. If Kageyama was being completely honest, he figured that there were worse situations with worse people that he could be in. Daichi really hadn't been kidding when he had pinned Kageyama to the wall. They were like family.

“When did you get your wings?” Hinata shouted, inches away from his face. Kageyama scowled.

“A while ago,” he said, wanting more than anything to shove the boy away and regain his personal space. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that he would probably get attacked again, after seeing what happened when he went after the salty blond.

“Woah! I’ve had mine since I was a toddler! I tried to fly once with ‘em, but it didn't work and i just got hurt.” The redhead pouted. “I wanted to feel all ‘gwaaah’ from flying, you know?”

“Tch, dumbass,” Kageyama huffed. “Even I knew that I wouldn't be able to fly with them. How childish are you?” Hinata let out a squawk of protest.

“What? Have you ever wanted to fly? Don't you think it would be cool?”

“Oi, you two, keep it down! Asahi might wake—”

“No,” Kageyama interrupted Daichi, rolling his eyes. “Wings are nothing special. They're a pain in the ass and useless. Even if I could fly with them, I’d give them up in a heartbeat to be normal.”

“Guy, be quiet—”

“WHAT?! That's ridiculous! Why would you wanna be like everyone else? You're so pessimistic! I bet you had tons of friends before you came here.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama growled. “You're annoying, you know that?”

“HEY!” All eyes snapped to Daichi, who stood t above them both, gaze hard. Both of the winged teens stiffened, holding their breaths. “Don't interrupt me when I’m trying to tell you something!”

Both mumbled an apology. “And you woke Asahi up,” Daichi sighed. “Feeling better?”

“A lot better than before,” the bearded teen yawned. “Who’s this?”

“His name’s Kageyama,” Noya chirped, buzzing around Asahi. “He’s kinda stingy, but he's new, so it's not that strange.”

“He’s already proven he has great people skills,” Tsukki smirked, ignoring the look Suga shot him.

Suga stood, tugging down his dirty shirt as he did so. His mouth stretched open in a yawn, showing how obviously exhausted he was. Daichi smirked. “Tired, are we?” Suga nodded, blearily trudging over to Daichi and clinging to him. Daichi smirked, ducking his head to press a kiss to the side of the silver haired teen’s neck. Kageyama stared at them and their obvious more-than-friends intimacy. Tanaka caught him staring and hissed.

“What? You got a problem with them, punk?” Kageyama shook his head. Of course he didn't care. Why would he? Even if he did, why would he be dumb enough to voice it? “Good,” Tanaka hummed.

Asahi rose from his spot, moving so that Daichi and Suga could settle down. The pair snuggled into each other, Suga’s head tucked snug under Daichi’s chin.

“I wanna join,” Hinata whined, laying down behind Suga and throwing his leg and arms over him, sprawling out everywhere. One by one the others joined the pile, finding their own place. Noya curled up behind Hinata, spooning him and tucking his face into his soft feathers. Tanaka grasped onto Daichi’s thigh, clinging to it and using it as a pillow. (Kageyama couldn't understand how anyone would find that position comfortable, but the snake like teen didn't seem to find in the fullest.) Asahi sat with his legs crossed beside Noya’s head, running a hand through his tall hair. Even Tsukki joined, letting Yamaguchi cuddle up to him, the freckled boy sandwiched between the blond and Daichi’s back.

Kageyama was the only one who didn't join. Instead, he moved further into the corner of the blankets, turning away from the others. He used his wings to keep warm, placing them gently around himself. No one tried to call him over, mostly because they had all fallen asleep. Kageyama was able to push away the hurt that came when he thought about how close they were.

In all his life, Kageyama had never really had any friends. Sure, he'd had the casual kind, where you would hold a four minute conversation with them and then call it a day. But he’d never really been close with anyone before. Even his parents had always been semi-distant. They certainly didn't give him casual, reassuring touches before they'd turned him in. Once he’d turned six, they decided that he was getting much too old for the kind of coddling they gave him before.

The problem was that he was okay with that before he came here. Now, seeing people so openly affectionate with each other, it was a lot harder to suppress. He grumbled. He had to get over himself. He hadn't even been here two days and he was already getting pissed because they didn't let him join their dumb cuddle pile? He knew he was stronger than that. In order to survive, he had to be.

 _Don't be pathetic_.

With that final though he shut his eyes and readjusted himself, drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I realized after more than a week of the first two chapters being up that I had been spelling Tsukki's name wrong (much to my embarasment). Sorry, my lil' salty blond babe, I didn't mean any harm, I promise (・Д・)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments or kudos! They really made my day, words cannot explain. 
> 
> I may also try to get another chapter out relatively soon, maybe in the next three or four days or so. 
> 
> Thanks~!


	4. Scientists and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief, non-consensual descriptions of torture, non-consensual drug use

He woke to firm hands grabbing at him, dragging him up harshly. His mind still foggy from sleep, he barely registered that the hands grabbing him were handlers. He heard a few discontent grunts from the group to his left, turning to see that they were grabbing Hinata too.

When the rest of the group realized who was taking their orange bird, their heads all shot up, an angry gleam in all of their eyes. In a flash, the handlers had their guns out and trained at them, ready to fire should the need arise.

They had an intense stare off as they dragged the two winged Unnaturals out, the handlers not relaxing until the door was shut tightly behind them. Kageyama looked to Hinata to try and gauge his reaction. The teen was shaking slightly, most likely from fear. His wings quivered, causing one of the handlers holding him to cuff him on the back of the head and spit out a harsh, “Knock it off!”

They were taken into another room, where they were both thrown into a large cage. It barely fit the two of them, and they couldn't really extend their wings full span, but Kageyama figured that it was better than the table he had been held down on when he was branded.

Kageyama wasn't sure what to expect as he stood in the cell and waited for something to happen. He turned to ask Hinata a question, but was stopped when the other shook his head, signaling that they shouldn't talk. Kageyama huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

“These are the subjects?” A short, chubby man waddled up to the cage, clipboard in hand. His round glasses were pressed against his greasy face and his white hair was all askew , adding to the mad scientist look. “Beautiful. Absolutely wonderful.”

Kageyama snarled, puffing his wings to appear larger and scarier. The scientist rolled his eyes in boredom, snapping his fingers. Handlers stepped forward, aiming their weapons at Kageyama. With a signal from the scientist one of the men fired, a tranquilizer dart finding its mark in the flesh of Kageyama’s upper arm.

The medicine in the dart wasn't like any ordinary tranquilizer. Rather than falling unconscious, he found himself becoming calmer and his limbs heavier, sinking down the the ground and landing with a soft ‘thump’ on his rear end. The scientist turned to Hinata. “Are you going to behave, or will we have to dose you, too?” Hinata nodded, sitting down submissively on his own. The scientist smiled cruelly. “Good boy.”

He unlocked the cage, stepping inside of it and pulling the door shut behind him as he entered. At his waist, Kageyama noticed that he had a tool belt, like one a construction worker would wear. Only, until a construction worker, his had an array of crude looking weapons and devices that terrified Kageyama.

The scientist walked over, picking up Kageyama’s left arm and examining it. “You haven't had the implant put in you yet, have you?” Kageyama started to panic. He was still getting the implant after all, it seemed. That wasn't very fair, he could even do anything with his abnormality!

The scientist reached for something in his belt, grasping a little white capsule in his hand. Kageyama tried to move his arm back to protect himself, but it was no use. The drug they had given him worked quickly. He couldn't speak or move with the drug coursing through him, as much as he wanted to. It was just him and his thoughts.

A sudden, sharp pain spread through his wrist, causing Kageyama to scream. Well, not really scream. After all, the drug wouldn't let him. It was more like he was screaming in his thoughts, wanting to thrash and escape and get away from the man who was causing him so much unneeded pain.

The scientist moved his hands away, simply staring at Kageyama. If he would have been able to, Kageyama would have spit on the man's shoes then and there.

“Now that we have that taken care of, why don't we move on to your wings?”

Hands were grabbing him then. At some point, handlers had come in to assist the scientist, grabbing Kageyama’s wings, forcing him to his stomach and holding him down. He heard Hinata calling his name in the background, his voice filled with panic and worry.

Kageyama’s breathing picked up, terrified thoughts filling his mind. Was this where he was going to die? What were they doing to his wings?

He got his answer when he felt a knife where wings met flesh.

***********

As soon as they were thrown into the cell, Hinata started screaming for Suga.

Kageyama still couldn't move. He didn't know when the drug would finally wear off, but it didn't seem to be happening any time soon. His wings were clumped with blood, feathers going every which direction from the rough hands that had balled up in them.

Kageyama was in indescribable pain. Not even getting branded hurt as much.

“What happened?!” Suga raced over, wrapping arms around a horribly distressed Hinata, who was sobbing and crying.

“T-They t-tried to c-cut his wings,” he stuttered between sobs, clinging to Suga’s shirt. “T-They put the d-drug in him, so he can't m-move!”

Suga nodded, biting on his bottom lip and furrowing his eyebrows in concern. He crouched next to Kageyama, placing a hand where his wings were mangled and chopped at. Suga took a deep breath and let his power move through him, spreading his healing touching to Kageyama. The pain left within a few seconds, which Kageyama couldn't be more grateful for.

Hinata pointed to where he’d been injected with the drug, and Suga moved his hand there, too. He physically felt the horrible drug being cleansed from his system, giving him movement and speech again.

“How are you feeling, Kageyama?” Suga asked, running a hand through his raven hair. Kageyama fought the urge to lean into the touch, not wanting to seem needy.

“It hurt,” he said. “But it’s gone now. I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t have to pretend to be tough,” Suga chuckled lightly. “We won't think you're weak.”

Kageyama rose on shaky legs. He looked at Hinata, who was still crying. “Dumbass, why are you crying?! You didn't even get hurt!”

“B-Because!” he sniffled, scrunching his nose and pouting. “I know what it's like when they do things to your wings, and it hurts! I have them too, you know!” Kageyama tsked, rolling his eyes.

“Why’d they make you go too?” Noya chimed in, confusing marring his face. “They didn't even do anything to you, Hinata, so what was the point of you going?”

“Because they wanted to see how he’d react,” Tsukki answered him, voice condescending as ever. “They have the same ability. Normal humans are mindless idiots who get off on our pain. They probably wanted to see what Hinata would do when he saw someone like him in pain. You probably just fed into their sick infatuation with hurting us, Hinata. Good job.”

“I couldn't help it,” Hinata whined, tiny fists balling up. “I know what it felt like for someone to do that to me, and it hurt! It was hard not to react!”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Tsukki, stop instigating.” The blond tsked.

“If you’d like, I could take care of your feathers?” Kageyama turned to see Asahi twiddling his thumbs nervously. “I could clean them and fix them, they're a little crooked.”

Kageyama was hesitant at first. He didn't really know him (not that he knew anyone else in the cell that well, but Asahi least of all), and he didn't really feel comfortable with other people touching his wings, especially after what had just happened.

“He’s helped with mind before,” Hinata chirped, back to his normal self as he bounced around the room. “He’s real good at it, you can trust him!”

“Fine,” he said, following Asahi over to the stained toilet. He sat down, Asahi taking his place behind him. Asahi dipped his hands into the toilet, cupping water in his hands and drizzling it down Kageyama’s jet black wings. He scrubbed gently, the feeling mesmerizing and comforting. Kageyama shivered against his will, the touch sending chills down his spine. Asahi chuckled warmly, the sound soft and kind.

“Does that feel nice?” Kageyama hummed, not even able to form coherent words. His eyes shuttered closed in contentment.

“What's wrong with him?” Tsukki raised an eyebrow. “He looks like he's enjoying it a little too much.”

“You’re such an asshole, you little blond demon!”

“Tanaka and Tsukki! I swear to god, you're all going to give me grey hairs. Tsukki, Tanaka’s right, stop being an ass. Tanaka, get out of Tsukki’s face!” Daichi’s booming voice reprimanded the two of them, the others in the cell trying to hide their snickering and failing terribly.

“Sorry that I have to use toilet water,” Asahi said apologetically. “We don't really have any other option.

“I understand,” Kageyama said. “It's okay.”

Kageyama stared at his cell mates at they messed around, their laughter echoing through the room as it bubbled out of them. Asahi noticed this, a smiled.

“You don't have to hold yourself back, you know,” he said. “I saw you earlier, when we were in the pile. You’re one of us now, don’t try to hide yourself.” Kageyama wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he stayed quiet, only acknowledging what Asahi said with a nod of his head. “I'm being serious, y’know,” he continued. “Family’s the only thing we have in this place. We have to latch onto the good things here, even if that’s not much.”

Kageyama felt a warmth spread through him, a kind that he wasn't used to. Maybe Kageyama had found a family after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I am at a loss of words at how quickly I got up another chapter. (*´∇｀*)
> 
> Thanks again to anyone who left comments and kudos so far! They really do mean a lot to me, and fuel me to write. Love you all~!
> 
> Thanks for reading ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	5. Outburst

“What was your life like before you came here?” Kageyama didn't realize the question was directed at him at first, so he didn't answer. He looked up when there was a beat of silence, lurching backwards when he found Hinata’s face mere centimeters away from his own.

“Dumbass, don’t get so close to me,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Hinata uttered a hasty apology, energy radiating off of him.

“Well? What was it like?” Kageyama thought about this for a moment. By no means was his life unpleasant. Before they found out about his wings, his parents had provided him with more than decent living, giving him food, a comfortable place to sleep, and a nice house. Of course, there had been the distinct lack of an emotional relationship, but that didn't matter much.

“It was fine,” he mumbled. “I had everything I needed to get by, and my parents provided well for me.”

“So well that they decided to send you on an all expenses paid vacation to this fine establishment,” Tsukki laughed. Daichi scolded Tsukki from where he sat on the blankets with Suga in his lap. Kageyama glared at the blond, all of the rude comments he’s made over the past few days finally starting to push Kageyama to the edge.

“Don't be an ass, Tsukishima,” Daichi said. “Quite frankly, it's pissing me off.” Tsukki still wasn't fazed.

“Whatever, dad. He came in the first day and assaulted me, why should I be nice to him?”

“He was scared, and while that doesn't excuse his actions, he was acting on instinct. But you're fine now, so get over it,” Daichi reprimanded, voice stern. Tsukki scoffed, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. Yamagucci sat idly by him, picking at his ratty pants.

“My aunt was the one who reported me,” Hinata continued like the conversation had never been interrupted. “My parents hid it for a long time, but then she had to butt in and figure out the secret!” Hinata pouted. Kageyama ignored the redhead and leaned back against the wall, letting his thoughts drift as everyone chatted around him.

**********

There was absolutely nothing to do in the cell.

Kageyama had been there for about a week at this point, and he was going crazy. Besides splash around in the toilet water or mess around with the others, there was nothing to do. However, they did have an old, worn down pack of cards and a few old books, but Kageyama was never really an avid reader, and could only stand so many rounds of various card games.

Luckily, no one from cell 81924 had been dragged out to be tested on in the past week. Kageyama was willing to latch onto small mercies when he found one.

He did talk to the others more, however, which certainly helped a small part of him stay sane, as rambunctious as the group was. He found that Suga and Asahi were quite easy to talk to, and knew when not to speak just to fill silence.

Hinata, for whatever reason, would always try to talk to Kageyama. Only, when he did so, it normally involved much more yelling and close contact. He wanted to know every little detail about the other winged Unnatural’s previous life;what his parents were like, his friends, what he did for fun, all that kind of stuff.

Kageyama didn't understand why he was so invested with Kageyama. He really was nothing special. He wasn't even brand new anymore. He’d been in the facility for a little over a week, and yet he still was so strangely enamoured by the raven haired teen.

As a matter of fact, Kageyama was getting fed up with everyone in cell 81924. Daichi was too commanding, Suga was too kind, and Asahi was too gentle. Tsukki was an asshole, and his boyfriend Yamaguchi was like his little minion, never leaving his side. Tanaka was too loud, and Noya was right there with him. The duo never shut up. Not to mention Hinata, who was just overall a total, annoying dumbass.

Kageyama was tired of them all, tired of this. He was going to go mad.

Kageyama grumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest. He had one of the softer blankets around his head like a hooded cloak, enjoying the childish sense of security he got from it. All the others were in a circle in the center of the room, playing yet another card game, leaving Kageyama to brood and wallow in his boredom and annoyance from the safety of his corner.

“Kageyama, why don't you join us?” Kageyama peered up at Daichi, the older teen sitting next to him. Kageyama shrugged, pulling the blanket more firmly around him. He just wanted to go home. He was tired of this place, tired of not seeing the outdoors, and tired of the cell full of people. He felt that at any given moment he'd burst, going on a rampage of fury and anger.

“He’d probably just ruin it,” Tsukki snickered.

Turns out that moment was closer than he thought.

“Shut up,” he hissed, voice low and angry. Tsukki laughed, raising an eyebrow.

“Or what? You’ll try to choke me? You tried that once, and you saw how that went down.”

“I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!” Kageyama stood up quicker than a flash of lighting, expanding his wings to their full extent. His span was so big they barely fit the cell full length, the tips of his wings grazing the wall. The appendages casted a shadow over them, the others shocked at his outburst. Even Tsukki’s eyes flickered hesitantly, even if only for a moment. Suga’s voice quivered as he tried to keep it steady and failed.

“Oi, let's just calm–”

“I WON’T CALM DOWN!” Kageyama raged, chest heaving. He was breathing heavily, mouth curled in a snarl and eyebrows furrowed. He stood defensively, posture threatening and scary. “Damn you all! You and your dumb ‘family bond’. What do you think this is, daycare? We’re in a prison. This is no time for 'cute little team bonding!!'.”

Tanaka bristled in anger, opening his mouth to say something, but closing it when he was shot a look from Daichi. Kageyama continued on his rant, no where near finished yet.

“God, I can't stand it in here anymore! Do any of you know how to sit down and shut up? For just five minutes, it would be nice to have some peace and quiet, without having to hear someone screaming or being an ass. I'm tired of this hellhole, and I’m tired of all of you.

And for god’s sake, _grow up_! You all act like your five year olds. What’s wrong with all of you? Take a look around, you're in a damn testing facility. grow up and stop being so…. so childish!

You're all so _pathetic_. We’re all going to die in here, and you just act like everything's okay? We’re freaks of nature, in case you haven't noticed. There’s a reason they put us in here, and it’s because we're abominations. We aren't people to them.”

He felt unshed tears spring to his eyes as he clenched his fists. His chest heaved. “Screw all of you annoying idiots and your perfect little ‘family’ of freaks.”

His breathing was still harsh, his rant finally over. He didn't relax, especially not when he felt a strong sense of horror flood through him. What had he been thinking?! Saying that stuff had been a terrible idea! Kageyama didn’t even mean half of what he said, so why did he say all of those harsh words?

“You good now?” Kageyama’s eyes whipped over to Daichi, who wasn't even phased, unlike all the others. He stepped forward, holding out his hands in a non-threatening manner when Kageyama tensed. Cautiously he placed his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders, squeezing lightly.

Kageyama stared at him for a minute longer, before relaxing into his hold and lowering his wings. The others still stared at him, their facial expressions ranging from Shocked, to upset, to utterly pissed.

“You're wrong.” Hinata slowly stood up, vibrating with anger. “Take that back.” Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

“Why should I?”

“Because it’s not true!” Hinata shouted, eyes lit up in fierce, furious passion. “Sure, we may be different, but we're not freaks! They just don't like what they can't understand! And so what if we’re loud and immature? It’s who we are!”

“I've been in these facilities since I could walk,” Tanaka growled. “The first thing I remember is the abuse the damn handlers gave out like candy. I escaped when I was ten, but even then I was still alone. I didn't get to know what it was like to have a family until I was recaptured and placed here. So when a selfish brat like you comes along and starts to trash talk all of them, I won’t sit by!” He rose too, starting towards Kageyama, only stopping when an upset Suga latched onto his wrist and pulled him back down.

“I wish the damn scientists had managed to cut off my wings,” Kageyama spat, anger returning full force. “Maybe then I could have gotten out of this dumb cell!”

“Get over yourself!” Noya barked, eyes flashing. “Stop throwing your stupid pity party already, it's getting old.”

“No wonder your parents turned you in. You’re beyond irritating. How did they put up with you?” Kageyama’s heart sunk at those words, his eyes widening and his throat closing up. He hadn't been expecting that one.

“Tsukki, what the hell?”

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?!”

“That was so rude!”

The other scolded Tsukki, reprimanding him harshly for a line that not even Kageyama had crossed during his rage. Kageyama just stood there, in shock from what he’d heard. He’d known Tsukki was an asshole who got off on pushing others to their limit, but he didn't think he'd take it that far.

Tsukki had the common decency to look slightly ashamed of what he’d said, his head drooping slightly and his cheeks flushed a pale pink. “Sorry,” he muttered, not meeting Kageyama’s eyes.

“Wha–he actually apologized?!” Tanaka looked surprised. “That's a first!”

“I-It doesn't matter,” Kageyama muttered. He took a deep breath, steadying himself for what he was about to do. “I’msorrytooIdidntmeanwhatIsaid.”

“What? Slow down a little, we couldn't understand you,” Daichi said.

“I’m sorry too,” Kageyama said, crossing his arms self consciously. “I didn't mean what I said.” Daichi hummed, nodding his head. He guided a confused Kageyama over to where the others were, telling him to lay down. The little family seemed to understand what Daichi was trying to get across, all of them moving forward.

For a second, Kageyama was terrified. What the hell were they all crawling towards him for? Did they even understand how strange it was to crowd around someone like that?! It wasn't until they began to situate themselves around him when he realized what was happening.

They were having a cuddle pile.

With him in the middle.

Kageyama drew his wings around himself so that they wouldn't get laid on. Suga came from behind, spooning him and nuzzling his face into the winged hybrid’s neck. Asahi sat above Kageyama’s head with his legs crossed, so that he could play with his hair. Noya curled up in the other teen’s lap much like a cat did, his face pressed into Asahi’s stomach.

Yamaguchi curled himself around Suga, clinging tightly to the loose tee shirt the latter was wearing. Tssuki grumbled as he positioned himself around Yamaguchi, muttering something about the annoyance of the cuddle piles, but not objecting anymore than that.

Hinata situated himself in front of Kageyama, tucking his head under Kageyama’s chin and throwing an arm around him. Tanaka and Daichi settled behind him, their cuddle pile finally in place.

“I'm still kinda pissed,” Tanaka grumbled. “That was stupid, man.”

“He already apologized, Tanaka,” Suga pointed out, raising his head over Kageyama’s broad shoulders so he could look Tanaka in the eyes. “He’s still getting used to it here, he’s stressed and upset. Stop being to angsty.”

“Why are you doing this?” Kageyama blurted, confused. Maybe they really weren't as mad as they were a minute ago, but no one goes from pissed at someone the one second to cuddling up to them the next. Asahi twirled one of his strands of hair, humming.

“I told you that you were family now, didn't I?” Kageyama closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of content as he drank in the touch he was being given.

“He’s right though, Kageyama,” Daichi chimed in. “You're part of cell 81924’s family now, so accept it and stop being a pain in the ass, got it?” Kageyama nodded, lost in the bliss of Asahi’s large hands carding through his hair. He was more comfortable than he had ever been in his life.

Until Hinata bolted up suddenly, slamming into his chin in his haste to get up. Kageyama cursed in pain, a hand cupping his jaw.

“Dumbass, what the hell was that for?”

Hinata ignored him, carrying on. "Wait, so does that mean we can tell him about our escape plan now?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, cliffhangers. You gotta love 'em. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always make me a happy duck and give me great motivation. Also, feel free to drop by my tumblr, CaptainMoonGoose, and say hello!  
> Story requests are always welcome, too~
> 
> Thanks loves ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	6. Anticlimactic Freedom

 

“Escape plan?” Kageyama sat up, all pain in his jaw gone in an instant. The others exchanged glances, nodding their heads in agreement.  Kageyama gave them all a confused frown, anxious to find out what their so told ‘escape plan’ was. Was this something they’d only started discussing recently, or had they been planning this from the start? And how likely was it that they would succeed? As much as Kageyama wanted to get out, he really didn’t want to die, either. Suga leaned over and pulled both him and Hinata back into their pile, muttering under his breath about his comfort being interrupted. 

 

“Remember how Tanaka said he’s escaped before?” Daichi asked. Kageyama nodded. “We know it has been done before, and done successfully. Thanks to Tanaka, we’ve been able to form a better, more thought out plan than we could have without him.” 

 

“Why wait so long?” Kageyama didn’t understand. Obviously they’d been in there a long time, so why hadn’t they acted on their plan to escape if it was so failproof? Suga tightened his grip around the younger teen’s waist, humming in contentment. 

 

“Never been the right timing,” Suga mumbled. “Besides, we wanted to wait until our cell was at full capacity, that way we could save as many others as possible.”

 

“Why would you wait? You probably have had so many chances to get out! What good is it to wait for someone you don’t even know if you’d like?” 

 

“Exactly what I said, and yet it still happened,” Tsukki snarked. Everyone chose to ignore him. 

 

“It was one less poor soul who had to be condemned to an eternity in here,” Suga answered. “But now you’re here, and we’ve reached a cell’s capacity! So, we can work on escaping.” Suddenly, Kageyama was anxious, wanting to know what he would have to do in order to taste freedom. He shifted, not able to sit still. Hinata cuffed him upside the head, tightening his grip around him and snuggling into him more. The orange haired teen was like an octopus, not easing up his grip in the slightest. Kageyama cursed at him, trying to pry his fingers open to ease the death grip around him, but to no avail. 

 

“So then, what’s the plan?”

 

* * * * *

 

Kageyama’s head was throbbing at the end of their explanation, tons of information being thrown at him all at once. Unsurprisingly, the group wasn’t able to let one person talk at a time, all of them too excited to blurt out different aspects of the plan. Daichi eventually got all of them to shut up and explain the plan in detail; what would need to happen, how long they had to attack, and how long they had to get out. 

 

Kageyama could tell that they had spent more than a decent amount of time on the plan, and who could really blame them? When all you had to do for the past two years was sit in a cell and try not to go mad, there was only so much you could do to stay grounded. 

 

The plan involved a lot of waiting and a lot of  _ what ifs _ . They had to wait for a particular guard to come into their cell alone, one that was weaker and easier to attack. According to Daichi, though, the guard hadn’t been into their cell since close to a month ago. None of them had seen him around the facility, either, which left them wondering what could have possibly happened. 

 

This guard was an easy target, according to the others, and they’d almost attacked him before to attempt an escape before remembering their promise. Once that was out of the way, they’d have to grab the guard’s weapons and ID card to escape safely. Even then, there was a risk of someone in the group getting hurt, or even killed, but it was something none of them minded. “I’d rather die trying to get my freedom than stay here!” Noya had exclaimed, shooting up from Asahi’s lap, nearly colliding with the latter’s jaw. Murmurs of agreement followed his bold statement. From then on, they’d just have to hope for the best. 

 

So, in retrospect, maybe it wasn’t the  _ most _ thought out plan, but it was something. 

 

“Where would we even go?” Kageyama questioned. “We have no money, and no human rights. We couldn’t do anything.” 

 

“We already have that figured out too!” Tanaka exclaimed. “When I escaped last time, I went to the refugee’s hidden base, but got caught when I wandered outside. I still know where it is, so if we can find it, we’ll be safe. I doubt anyone from when I was around is still there, but I’m kinda hoping they are…” he grew more serious, slouching back down into his spot.  

 

“Don’t worry about that, man!” Noya encouraged him, flashing him a bright smile. “We’ll be with you!” They all nodded. Kageyama was practically buzzing with excitement, more than excited. 

 

He was finally going to be free again.  

 

* * * * *

 

Kageyama wasn’t sure what brought on their stroke of luck. He really didn’t know what higher power he had pleased in order for something this good to walk right into cell 81924. 

 

It was the day after Kageyama’s breakdown, a day after they had explained their plan to the raven haired teen. The group was all doing different things.  Yamaguchi and Tsukki were off in the corner talking quietly to themselves, Asahi, Suga, and Daichi were playing a card game, and Tanaka and Noya were telling Kageyama and Hinata absurd stories about their lives. 

 

Suddenly, the hiss of the door being opened invaded their room, the door slowly sliding open. Kageyama tensed, not even wanting to know who would get taken into their cruel clutches. The others weren’t reacting the same, though. They looked almost happy to see the man, all of them immediately rushing to their feet. Even Tsukishima was showing emotion.  That was when Kageyama realized something.

 

That was the guard they had told him about.

 

They all exchanged glances, the door shutting behind the guard. Said guard grunted, pulling out his gun and aiming it at them all defensively. He made to grab Hinata, which was when everyone pounced.

 

They were on him in seconds, ruthlessly clawing at him and tearing into him. Even with his weapons, he was no match for a group of hybrids who outnumbered him eight to one. He fired his gun once, but it missed, and he was out in seconds, still breathing, but unconscious and badly injured. They all looked at each other, wide smiles on all of their faces. The guard had three weapons on him ー a pistol, a taser, and a bigger gun that he had held in his hands. Daichi ripped his ID out of his pocket, turning to the others. 

 

“Are you ready?” He was breathless, eyes lit up from adrenalin. It had all happened so quick, so much so that Kageyama believed it was secretly a dream. Nevertheless, he nodded, determination set in his face. They all approached the door, ready to run as fast as they could towards an exit. Daichi took a steadying breath before he placed the ID against the scanner, his hand shaking slightly. The door slowly slid open, Kageyama’s anxiety spiking every second the door took to move. 

 

There were two guards waiting for them outside the door. Their faces were hilarious when they noticed that the guard wasn’t with them. They went to call for help, hands scrambling to their tool belts. Before they could do that, however, Suga surged forward with the taser, putting them both on the ground in seconds. Once they were out of the way, no one hesitated to bolt. 

 

They actually made it farther than Kageyama thought they would have until the alarms started to screech. It was loud, the volume earsplitting and high pitched. “We have to hurry!” Daichi yelled over the sound. “We don’t have much time until they find out where we are!” 

 

They ran for minute or so longer, having to switch direction more than once when they spotted armed guards in the distance. Finally,  _ finally _ the exit was in sight. They ran towards it, Daichi already having the ID ready. The door opened, granting them freedom. Kageyama bit back a sob as his first breaths of fresh air filled his lungs since his arrival close to a month ago. 

 

Suga pointed to a car close to the exit which was already running. They wasted no time bolting to it, all of them piling into the van that had delivered all of them to the facility they were now leaving months ago. Daichi scrambled behind the wheel, Suga taking the passenger seat beside him. The rest packed themselves into the back of the car, Daichi only waiting until they were all in to slam on the gas and book it. Tanaka slammed the door shut as Daichi started away. 

 

A few guards came out and fired at them. A few bullets slammed into the rear window, but none of them penetrated due to the bullet proof glass that the facility had on all their transport vehicles. Their attempts to stop them had failed. As the car moved away, Kageyama watched his prison shrink in the distance. It was silent in the van, no one daring to even breath. The escape was less exciting and dangerous than Kageyama was expecting, but who was he to complain? He’d just gotten out of a hellish experience, he wasn’t going to take that for granted. 

 

It took a few minutes for the revelation to actually sink in. When it did, not a single person had dry eyes. Tears and snot poured down all of their faces, the group breaking into cheers of delight as they collided with each other, wrapping their arms around anyone nearby them. Their sobs were broken and ugly, shaking all of their bodies with the force of them.

 

Noya threw his arms around Asahi’s neck, kissing him so passionately that Asahi had to steady himself against the door of the van.  Yamaguchi sobbed into Tsukki’s neck, the blond wrapping his arms around the former and hidding his face in the mop of dark hair on top of Yamaguchi’s head. Suga was laughing hysterically, while Daichi silently cried beside him, still driving as quickly as he could while being safe. 

 

Tanaka held both Hinata and Kageyama in a tight hold, his cheers of victory filling the van. Kageyama normally would have been annoyed with this, but he simply could care less. He was too happy. 

 

They were free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say they had an escape plan, didn't I? ;)
> 
> PLEASE READ!!!  
> Soooooo, I think I have a general idea of what I want to do with this story, but I really want to hear some of your suggestions and ideas for it. I'm always open to those, and I wanna know what could make the story more interesting and enjoyable. So please, feel free to let me know!!!  
> Thanks to everyone who leaves comments and kudos, it means the world to me!  
> Have an amazing day, loves~!


	7. New Places, New Faces

They were all restless. After all, they’d been cooped up in a small hell for longer than any one of them ever wanted to in the first place. The last thing they wanted was to have to stay in yet another small, cramped space once again.

 

In the front of the car, Suga toyed with the radio, flipping from channel to channel. They weren’t on the same channel for more than a minute, but no one was willing to tell Suga to leave the buttons alone. Noya and Hinata were both pressed up against the windows, childlike wonder dancing across both of their faces. It would have been quite adorable, had Kageyama not been smushed against the window because the duo wanted to see the world. Kageyama shoved Hinata off, cursing. 

 

“Get off of me, dumbass! I don’t wanna be squashed too!”

 

“Hey, don’t shove me away! I wanna look out the window!”

 

“Don’t start fighting now,” Daichi warned from behind the wheel. “Or god save you, I will get mad.” They grumbled, settling down and pouting. They couldn't get out of the car soon enough. 

 

********

 

After another two hours in the car, Kageyama was close to strangling Hinata. 

 

It wasn’t like the cell, where they could at least go to different corners and gave away from everyone, getting some sense of alone time. The car was worse than that. It was small and cramped with all nine of them in it, barely any room to move. It was the type of van a church would take trips in with a longer trunk to transport the Unnaturals. 

 

There were only seven seats total–two up front, two in the middle and three in the back.Noya and Hinata were the only two without seats, but they didn't give a single care.  Noya was  _ supposed  _ to be sitting in Asahi’s lap, but the energetic mage did whatever he pleases, bouncing around the car. 

 

Hinata, on the other hand, switched from sprawling across Kageyama’s lap to stare out the window in awe and flopping around on the ground between Asahi and Kageyama’s seat. Yamaguchi, Tsukki and Tanaka were all seated in the back, away from the chaos. 

 

“Do you even have any idea where we’re going?” Tsukki asked, irritation dripping in his tone. “It was over a year ago for you, what makes you think you’d remember?” 

 

“I know what I’m doing,” Tanaka shot back. “Believe me!” 

 

“Can we at least pull over for a little bit to stretch?” Yamaguchi asked, yawning. “I think that may be helpful.” Daichi sighed, veering off to the side of the road. He parked the car beside an area with a small wooded area, with magnificent oak trees reaching up towards the sky and wildflowers blooming around them. 

 

“I suppose you’re right,” he said, switching the car off. “But no one wander too far, and go in pairs. The last thing we need is someone getting captured again.” They all nodded, more anxious to go outside than to hear Daichi's lecture. As soon as they heard the tell tale click of the car doors being unlocked, they all raced outside. Noya practically rolled around in the grass, hollering loudly. Tanaka tackled him, sending the short Unnatural flying. Hinata joined the action, cheering. 

 

“OI!” Everyone’s attention whipped around to Daichi. “That doesn't mean scream like idiots, either. Don’t attract a lot of attention to us!” 

 

“Hey Kageyama!” Hinata raced over towards him. “Wanna walk around with me?”

 

“Didn’t Daichi just say not to travel too far?” He raised a skeptical eyebrow. Hinata hesitated for a moment, before regaining all his confidence.

 

“We won't go too far, I promise! What, are you scared?” Well, he couldn't turn down the orange haired demon at that point.  _ No one  _ made a fool of Kageyama, especially not Hinata. 

 

“Fine,” He said. “But we’re not going too far, got it, dumbass Hinata?” Hinata nodded, eyes lighting up. He turned and bolted, leaving Kageyama in the dust. The other Unnatural wasn't going to stand for that, obviously. His face hardened as he mentally prepared himself, shooting off after the other. Daichi and Suga called after them but they both ignored it, instead continuing their race. 

 

Kageyama didn't even know where they were racing to. He simply let the other winged boy lead him where his feet carried him, the fresh wind hitting his face and the crisp air filling his lungs. He adored it, the sense of freedom he had stripped away for him a month ago. He didn’t even want to begin to think about how the others had to have felt locked up in there for year. 

 

He came to an abrupt halt when he plowed right into Hinata, who had come to an abrupt halt. They both crashed to the ground, nothing more than an awkward pile of limbs and wings. 

 

“Dumbass!! What the hell was that for, idiot?” Kageyama shoved Hinata off of him, glaring at the small teen. When he got no answer, he grew impatient. “Oi, answer me!”

 

“K-Kageyama.” 

 

Hinata raised a shaky finger up, pointing towards something ahead of him. Kageyama felt dread fall over him at the devastated look on Hinata’s face, terrified at what could be at the end of his finger. His eyes followed where Hinata was pointing, eyes widening when he noticed they weren’t alone. 

 

There, in between two larger oak trees, was a well muscled figure. His hair was spiked up ridiculously, and his eyes were unnaturally round. He stood over them, calculating eyes bearing down into them. All in all, he looked like a humanoid owl. 

 

“Well, who do we have here?” 

 

********

 

Suga paced back and forth, anxiety consuming his being. “They’ve been gone a long time, Daichi! We should at least start to go after them.” Daichi sighed, placing a steadying hand on Suga’s shoulder. 

 

“Let’s give them a minute or two more,” he suggested. “It’s literally only been five minutes, love. I have a feeling they're okay.”

 

The others messed around in the grass beside them, roughhousing with each other, save Tsukki, who sat off to the side. Suga sighed, the tension easing out of him. “You’re right,” he agreed. “I’m sure nothing’s wrong. What could even happen out here?”

 

********

 

Kageyama gulped, not yet daring to stand up. This was bad. This was very, very bad. They had no clue who this guy was! For all Kageyama knew, he could be with the facility. Hinata looked nauseous, as if he was going to hurl the miniscule amount of food that was in his stomach back up. Kageyama stood, dragging Hinata with him. Without waiting, he turned and bolted back towards where the van was, attempting to escape the clearing. 

 

He was stopped when a new person appeared quite literally out of thin air, blocking the way they were attempting to escape. Kageyama and Hinata backpedaled, realizing they were trapped. 

 

The new man crossed his arms, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Care to explain what you two are doing here, hm?” They move din closer to the duo, who was growing more anxious as the seconds passed. 

 

“Well? Are you gonna steal from us, is that what?” The owl man questioned, turning his head to the side. 

 

“Bokuto-san. Kuroo-san. Back away from them and stop making asses of yourselves.” Almost immediately, their demeanor changed, going from serious to comedically dejected. 

 

“Akaashi!” The owl whined , throwing his hands up in the air. “We were doing fine on our own!” Akaashi stepped forward, face looking bored, almost. 

 

“Sure you were, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You seemed to do a great job of introducing yourself.”

 

“We were getting there!” The other one, Kuroo, whined. “You didn’t let them finish!” 

 

“They look terrified.”

 

All eyes were on them then, as if they were checking to see that what Akaashi had said was really true. It took them a few moments, but their eyes finally widened when they realized Akaashi was right, both of them having the audacity to look slightly bashful. 

 

“Our bad,” Bokuto muttered. “We just wanted to know who you were.” 

 

“Hinata Shoyo!” Hinata jumped in front Kageyama, whom he'd been cowering behind. He seems unphased now that he knew the newcomers probably weren't a huge threat, though he was still wary. “And this is Kageyama Tobio! We escaped from the facility down the road, and we’re looking for the refugee home!”

 

Kageyama smacked Hinata upside the back of the head, cursing at him. “I can introduce myself! And don't go telling them all of our plans, are you trying to get us killed? Idiot!” 

 

“Wait, you're looking for the refugee home?” Kuroo asked. They both nodded, causing the both Bokuto and Kuroo to look at each other and smirk. Bokuto hooted. 

 

“Well, look no further!”

 

********

 

“DAICHI! SUGA!!” Suga was more than relieved when he heard Hinata’s shouting voice calling for them. He stood, stretching out all the kinks that had worked their way into his body during their rest period. Hinata burst through the tree line, followed by Kageyama. 

 

And three other strangers none of them had seen before. Suga immediately tensed, ready to spring into action to fight off the possible threat. What he wasn't expecting next was for Hinata to excitedly cry out, “We found the leaders of the refugee home!!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought throwing in a few new faces couldn't possibly hurt, could it?  
> Be sure to let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you all~!  
> Also, feel free to drop a hi over at my tumblr, CaptainMoonGoose


	8. **NOT A NEW CHAPTER(But don't worry)**

I know the chapter title probably looks bad, but I promise it's not. I know it's been like,,, over a month since I last updated, and I really don't have an excuse for it, but my plan is to update within the next week or two. 

However, I am running short on ideas for this story, which tends to be a slight inconvincience when it comes to writing. That being said, ideas for characters you'd like to see, as well as possible plot ideas are greatly appreciated. 

Thank you!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
